<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An apology by LadyVictoriaDiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678428">An apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana'>LadyVictoriaDiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Apologies, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, The Tritter Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson and their daemons navigate the minefield of the Tritter arc. Will it tear their relationship apart or bring them closer together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this fic a few months back when I was still watching House and only finished it now. I haven't watched House in quite some time, so if the characters become a bit OOC towards the end, that's why. </p><p>This work is not beta'd and constructive criticism is welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span class="u">
    <span>An apology </span>
  </span>
</h2><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Few people were surprised to find out that Dr House’s daemon was a snake. Snake daemons were, despite all evidence to the contrary, still associated with wickedness and evil. And, many nurses asked each other in hushed tones, what could be more wicked than Dr House in one of his moods?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Equally as many people weren’t surprised to find out that Dr Wilson’s daemon was a Golden retriever. House had (multiple times) remarked sarcastically how no one should be surprised that Wilson’s daemon was the most popular therapy dog. Wilson just rolled his eyes every time House said that and stroked Alexis’s fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange thing, for many people, was how well Alexis and Anubis got along. It was generally assumed that daemons (and people) that were so different could not get along. But more often than not, Alexis and Anubis got along perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anubis would slither around Alexis’s legs, trying to get him to trip. Alexis, in turn, would gently snap after Anubis’s body, trying to get him to quiet down. They had, over the years, developed an almost comedic routine of annoying and annoying back, just like the man who’s souls they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>House and Wilson’s souls were comfortable around each other, always had been and despite all difficulties always would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were unspoken boundaries that even House had never dared to cross. He would never touch Alexis and Wilson would never touch Anubis. No matter how close they were, that was too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Wilson and Alexis moved in with House, the rules changed. Suddenly House nearly tripped over Alexis everywhere he went and Wilson had nearly grabbed Anubis sometimes before registering that he was not an exotic part of the decoration, but House’s daemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, even after Wilson moved out and into the hotel room, they were even closer. They still didn’t touch each other's daemons, of course, but both Alexis and Anubis seemed even more comfortable around each other and Anubis even occasionally curled around Wilson’s chair leg instead of House’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>However, all of this stopped abruptly after Wilson revealed that he had talked to Tritter. Anubis remained coiled around House’s shoulders at all times and whenever Wilson entered the room, he started hissing softly, getting louder by the minute. Alexis seemed even more apologetic than Wilson himself. Whenever he saw House, his ears and tail started dropping and he tried to turn his puppy eyes on House, who of course ignored him anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And even after the situation had been resolved, Anubis seemed unwilling to go anywhere near Wilson. He ignored both him and Alexis entirely, which brought Wilson closer to desperation with every minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week after the not- trial, Wilson had reached his breaking point. He was willing to crawl back to House and beg to know what he could do to make things okay again. So Wilson had driven his Volvo over and was now pacing in front of 221b. After the 50th round, he drew a deep breath and knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer from within. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilson searched his pockets for House’s apartment keys and put it in the lock, turning it carefully to avoid making any noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he opened the door, he could see House lying on the sofa, Anubis draped over the back. Wilson slowly stepped inside with Alexis hot on his heel. The doctor carefully approached his friend, but before he could say something, House put up his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Whatever you want to say, don't", House growled. Wilson closed his eyes in pain and whispered: "Please, House, just talk to me. Tell me what I can do to make you forgive me! Whatever it is, I will do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me touch Alexis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Wilson startled almost violently. House looked him directly in the eyes as if to say: you heard me. Wilson gulped and exchanged a brief look with Alexis. She nodded at him and slowly stepped towards the sofa. Seemingly lazy, House lifted his hand towards Alexis. He carefully began to stroke Alexis' fur, watching Wilson's reaction out of the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Wilson tensed as if he had been hurt but then he relaxed. He closed his eyes and shivered pleasantly. House began to touch Alexis more firmly and smirked as Wilson's knees nearly buckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilson clutched the table next to the sofa and slowly sat on a chair nearby. "Wilson", House barked: "Come here." Wilson obeyed him and sat down on the floor next to the sofa, close to Alexis, who was enjoying House's touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anubis slithered down the arm of the sofa and began to coil around Wilson's neck. The daemon hissed as he touched Wilson's skin and House drew a quick breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other and both knew that a new phase of their partnership had begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Few people were surprised that House and Wilson eventually rekindled their friendship. The two had always been close and their reunion had put the hospital back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very few people, however, noticed that House and Wilson no longer shared the same friendship. They were closer than ever and in contrast to before, they also seemed comfortable with the other’s daemons. House’s hands constantly strayed close to Alexis’ fur and while he never touched her with others in the room, he came very close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilson did the same with Anubis, accepting it easily when the snake daemon coiled around the back of his chair. Occasionally Anubis even gently rested his head on Wilson’s shoulder to read files. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daemons and men were closer than ever and relished in their closeness, happily pushing the rules of polite society. After all, when was House not doing that! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>